


Pinescone week: day one

by Unravel27



Series: Pinescone Week [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Wirt, Blow Jobs, Consent, Day One, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Not Beta Read, PWP??? Kinda???, Roommates, THIS IS SLASH PPL, They are both in college, cute fluff holy shit, i worked hard on this, in a sexual way anyways, it leads to fun, it was weird, just want to make that apparent just in case somebody says something, love these dorks btw, pinescone, pinescone week, ther nerds have stimulation of the neather regions, they do jump eachother's bones, this is mature for a reason, was listening to les mis while writing this, well they both aren't innocent, wirt walks in on dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel27/pseuds/Unravel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinescone week is upon us, and here the first installment of the series I am putting up. DAY ONE: roommates. Dipper is doing some personal things, when Wirt walks in. I wonder what happens???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinescone week: day one

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took about a day or so, it was quite fun to write really. Hope my nsfw writing skills are still up to par. Enjoy~!
> 
> Warning: Slash up ahead and also, none beta read material. 
> 
> DAY ONE: ROOMMATES

Bring the roommate of one Wirt Abberly was frustrating. Mainly because Dipper had fallen for said roommate and it complicated things. Wirt was a pretty cool guy: with his sienna hair, perfect smile, perfect laugh, cute nose and shit, he was in deep wasn’t he?  Dipper never thought he’d fall for his dorm mate, yet here he was. The small adult couldn’t blame anyone but himself for his infatuation with Wirt. The clarinet player was one of his best friends, he understood Dipper almost as well as Mabel.

On top of that, they lived in a tiny dorm room, and they were constantly in their room. They tended to spent almost all day with each other, except for when they were in different classes. They ate meals together also, so they never really left each other. That was one thing Dipper loved about having Wirt as a roommate, they spent almost every moment together. However, being together constantly was also something he hated. It was really hard to hide his feeling for Wirt when they spent every waking moment together. Like, fuck, can’t a guy jerk off to his crush without almost getting caught? Not that Dipper jerked off thinking about Wirt whenever he got alone time. Nope, not at all.

Okay, so that was a lie. Dipper was doing that now, you know, jerking off to the thought of Wirt. He had been doing it for the past couple of minutes actually. He was a horrible person, he knew that. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to stop his hand from shifting up and down on his little dipper. Dipper was in the dorm room, Wirt was currently at class. Dipper didn’t go to class, he decided to have a health day for himself and was suppose to be using the time to do homework, not to do…naughty things. He really couldn’t help himself. It was Wirt’s fault for snapchatting him insanely cute pictures. Oh man. The thought of Wirt -oh dear sweet god Wirt- whose smile brought drumming butterflies to his stomach. Wirt, whose dark eyes held the most gentle emotions, and who had the most sensual caress.

 Dipper bit his lip hard, stopping the loud moan that wanted to slip from his lips. He thumbed the head of his erection, and arched off the bed, withering as his body went back to the sheets. He was going to come soon if he continued with that thought process. He wished Wirt was there. He wished it was Wirt that was jerking him off, telling him _‘Let go Dipper, let go…’_

 Dipper couldn’t he resist letting out a whine as his hand frantically worked on his hard on. He massaged his balls, feeling his climax coming rapidly.

“oh fuck, oh fuck, ooohh god Wirt!” he was practically babbling at that point, his climax coming closer and closer.

“O-oh my goodness…”

Dipper halted his attempt to come at the voice. He knew that voice. At some point he closed his eyes, so Dipper slowly opened them and they widened in horror. With his face completely red, stood the man that consumed his thoughts: Wirt.

Wirt looked like he was trying to say something but everything refused to come out. Dipper, realizing his best friend was staring at his junk, frantically pulled his blanket over his lower body. Silence consumed the twosome, neither wanted to speak or make a move. After a good five minutes, Wirt finally spoke up.

“So...y-you use your off days to do this?” Wirt mumbled, scratching his flushed face.

Dipper could feel his face burn. “ I-I don’t! I was honestly going to study today and-and what are you doing back here so early?” he was sitting up in his bed now, flushed face resting in his palm. He refused to look at Wirt.

“I forgot the letter I was suppose to send to Greg. I came back to get it.” Wirt said, now avoiding to look at Dipper. Not that the other could blame him for looking away from him. Dipper was practically naked waist down, even if he was covered by a blanket.

“Um okay, then.” Dipper really didn’t know what to say. He was just caught masturbating by the person he liked, and sweet mystery gods above, this was singly the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. Well, besides doing the lamby-lamby dance in front of Wendy and her friends when he was twelve.

Dipper looked back at Wirt as he shut the door and locked it, he could see Wirt’s shoulders lift up to take a deep breath. When he exhaled, he turned dark eyes onto Dippers half naked form and stalked forward. He kind of looked at Dipper as a predator would a prey, and Dipper wasn’t lying when he thought Wirt looked extremely hot at that moment.A dip in the bed alerted the journal 3 holder that the person of his affections had climbed on his bed.  A soft hand caressed the stars on Dipper’s forehead, and moved to his cheeks which darkened even more than before. Dipper looked directly at Wirt’s face, the tallers pale complexion now flushed as well.    

“Wirt?” Dipper whispered, eye half lidded as Wirt thumbed his bottom lip.

Lust shined through dark orbs. “Is it okay...if I helped you?”

“Excuse me?” Dipper gaped unattractively at his room mate, not believing what his ears had just heard.

“I want to help you, you know…” Wirt glanced down at Dippers half erect penis. “uhh, with you problem. I-Is that okay? I mean, if I’m making you feel uncomfortable with the thought of me doing this to you, you can say no. I don’t want to force you into anything. That’s the last thing I want to do. You’re very special to me, and I would hate to hurt you. Not that I would injure you in any way! And I’m rambling aren’t I?”  

Dipper couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, you are.” he let out a chuckle at the pout Wirt gave him. “You know, I would love it actually if you did help me with my problem. I was calling your name when I was doing it.”

Wirt exhaled sharply.

"Oh my...Dipper, please don’t say things like that.” Wirt murmured. “It makes me want to ruin you.”

“Ruin my ass?” Dipper supplied

“No. I want to make you forget wanting anybody else when I’m done with you.”

“Fuck, Wirt.” Dipper breathed and pulled his roommate into a passionate kiss. He could feel arousal pooling into his stomach as Wirt responded to the kiss; Breaths mingled, and lips pressed closely together. Wirt’s lips were chapped, he could feel the crevices but he didn’t care. The feeling of his roommate’s lips against his was as though he was flying through the clouds of the heavens. He could feel Wirt’s soft tongue swept across his bottom lip, making him open his mouth, inviting the others tongue inside. It was sweet that Wirt was trying to go slow, for the sake of Dipper as though not to overwhelm him. Gods above, he adored the man. Dipper carded his hands through Wirt’s sienna hair, grasping on to it when Wirt released him from the kiss and to steal air. They gazed at each other with hazy eyes, clouded with desire. Then Wirt slowly bent his head and latched onto Dipper’s neck, lightly sucking on the patch of skin. Small mewls of arousal escaped Dipper as Wirt made his mark on the smallers neck, as though claiming Dipper as his. Wirt lapped the spot, smiling as the red mark was made apparent on Dipper’s skin. Wirt wrapped his arms around his roommate’s waist, and turned dark orbs onto Dipper.

“Can I take off your shirt?” he asked, rubbing circles on Dipper’s hips.

“Only if you take off yours.” Dipper responded, smiling cheekily at his soon to be lover.

Wirt returned the grin, then slowly unbuttoned Dippers flannel button up shirt, and tossed across the dorm room. He gazed at Dipper’s body and padded the perky, pink nipples of his, enjoying the soft whimpers of his partner.  

“Take off your shirt too…” Dipper said.

“Do I have to?” Wirt took one of Dipper’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tiny nub.

  
Dipper clenched his fist in the sheets. “Y-Yeah man...you too. I want to see everything, I want to see you. I need you.” he was practically moaning by now, clenching the blanket underneath him as so not to grip Wirt’s hair.

Wirt took a sharp intake of breath, and gently pushed Dipper down so that he was laying on his back. The smaller male gazed at the pilgrim as the taller pulled off his sweater, and discarded it somewhere in the room. Pale skin was exposed, Dipper licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Wirt’s neck, soundly kissing his poet.

The soft kiss turned heated, and both boys felt arousal pulling at their guts. It was a pleasant, although somewhat uncomfortable feeling.Wirt pulled away from the kiss, and began nibbling on the others ear lobe, enjoying the stuttering breaths released from Dipper.  Wirt’s hands glided down his roommate’s chest, flicking a nipple as it made its way down to the navel. Dipper’s legs shook with anticipation as Wirt’s ever so pleasant hands hovered over his painful erection. Wirt curled his hand around Dipper’s penis, and pumped him slowly. He wanted the moment to last, oh gods above he wanted this to last forever.

Dipper withered against Wirt, nails scratching down the pilgrims back, biting his lips hard to keep loud moans abay as Wirt’s hands pumped faster. Wirt’s other hand was rubbing his roommate’s nipple, stimulating the small adult further. He relished in the pleasure made sounds Dipper was giving. “oh fuck, oh fuck, Wirt yes, ahh, yes,” continued to spill from Dipper’s lips, his eyes glazed over with the best kind of stimulation. Wirt watched his roommate getting lost in the pleasurable sea of lust, he too was starting to succumb under the murky water and he couldn’t help but enjoy it, immensely so.

A sudden loud cry told Wirt that Dipper was getting closer to his climax and that he wouldn’t make it long. He stopped his fondling and gazed down at the leaking erection, coloured red at the tip with cum beading at the tip. Dipper whined as Wirt came to his sudden stop, but keened loudly when his hard on was engulfed by a warm cavern. Said cavern was in fact Wirt’s moist mouth. The moans Dipper held back in the beginning were now spilling forth, filling the empty room with breathy shouts.

“So good,Wirt! oh gods, please, Wirt-” flew past pink lips. Dipper threw his head back, shaking as pleasure made its course though his body.

 Wirt held Dipper’s hips, as to stop the smaller from thrusting too deeply into his throat. His tongue lapped the underside of the penis, making Dipper chant Wirt’s name like a chorus song. Hands held steady fast onto Wirt’s sienna hair, tugging when Wirt circled his tongue around the head.  

And that was it. Dipper couldn’t handle the powerful waves of pleasure erupting in his gut and so he let go.

“Oh fuck, Wirt--” Dipper screamed, releasing his seed down the throat of his roommate. There was a slight choking sound, but Wirt never moved, swallowing the white liquid that Dipper provided. When finished, Wirt climbed back on top of Dipper, silently watching his partner as he caught his breath. Dipper could barely see Wirt with his hazy eyes, half way closed, blinking rapidly through the orgasmic haze.

Dipper cupped Wirt’s face. “ So...um, wow.”

Wirt’s lips turned upwards. “It was that good?”  

“Yeah,” Dipper smiled lazily. “It was more than good actually.”

Dipper dropped his hand from Wirt’s face and ran the appendage through his curly hair. He let out a noise of surprise as he felt arms wrap around his waist and his head rest on Wirt’s chest.  His brown gaze went to the darker eyes of his roommate, he nuzzled against the bare chest and he gave a small laugh.

“What is so funny?” Wirt asked, eyebrow raised.

“Do you want any help with your problem now?” Dipper wiggled his eyebrows, laughing as Wirt shifted his legs around to conceal his boner.

“Well, that is embarrassing.” the pilgrim grumbled.

“I still love you though.” Dipper blinked owlishly as the words naturally flew off his lips. He silently cursed as he watched Wirt look like a deer caught in headlights. The poet held Dipper tightly around his waist, and buried his head in the journal 3 holder’s neck.

“People see what's in front of them but, not all see the same.” Wirt began to recite, words muffled by Dipper’s neck. “ All I know is when I see his face sometimes I can't remember my name. I find it hard not to stare at him, sweet smile and eyes so warm, I could look at him all day.”

“Wirt,” Dipper whispered, his heart drumming loudly in his chest. “What are you trying to say?”

Wirt locked eyes with Dipper, caressing the shorter’s curly brown hair. He laid kisses upon the birthmark upon Dipper’s forehead, kisses upon his nose, cheeks, and lips. When he finished, Dipper looked into Wirt’s dark orbs and could only see one thing: adoration.

“I...I like you Dipper Pines, very much so.” Wirt said softly. “I may not be in love with you yet, but I’m getting there quickly.”

“I’m very much okay with that.” Dipper said, pulling his new lover into a chaste kiss. They cuddled for a long time, enjoying each other’s warmth and napping atop the blankets. Being roommates was possibly the best thing to happened to them.  

**Author's Note:**

> NOW ONWARD TO DAY TWO: AUS! 
> 
> (poem She’s beatutiful by Peter DeJesse)


End file.
